


До седьмой зари

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M, глюк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Надо успеть снять проклятье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До седьмой зари

**Author's Note:**

> написано на 9-й тур кинк-феста, по заявке 9.37:  
>  _Джи2 или винцест: Сэму приходится носить Дина на руках (Джареду, соответственно, Дженсена). Причина на усмотрение автора: сломанная нога, проигранное пари, проклятие древних майя и т.д. Мальчики оба поначалу не в восторге от этой идеи (совсем-совсем не в восторге), но любовь побеждает все._

Дверь распахнулась от удара ногой, и в номер вломился задыхающийся от усталости Сэм, на руках он тащил своего брата, то теряющего сознание, то снова приходящего в себя.  
-Потерпи… немного… чуть-чуть… - бормотал Сэм, укладывая Дина на кровать и стаскивая с него ботинки и носки.  
Носки можно было выжимать, так они пропитались кровью. А из ботинок кровь можно было просто выливать.  
Сэм всхлипнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и принялся расстёгивать ремень Дина, снимать с брата джинсы…  
-Давай же, ну, - повторял Сэм как заведённый. – Давай, держись. Держись, Дин!..  
Но тот не отвечал, вырубившись в очередной раз.  
Ладно, тем лучше.  
Сэм приволок из ванной приготовленное заранее ведро, наполненное водой. А вода была непростая – с разведённой морской солью. Каждый раз эта процедура разрывала сердце Сэму на части, но иначе остановить кровотечение просто невозможно.  
Бесчисленные резанные раны покрывали ноги Дина от колен и до самых ступней, как будто он продирался сквозь лес торчащих остриём вверх сабель.  
-Ножи, блядь, как же… - бормотал Сэм, опуская ноги брата в приготовленную ледяную воду. – Убил бы ведьму собственными руками…  
Едва диновы ноги коснулись солёной воды, как всё его тело дёрнуло страшной судорогой. Хорошо, что сейчас он был без сознания, честное слово, хорошо… а то бы опять кричал.  
Вода окрасилась красным, но в ту же секунду раны начали затягиваться, даже не оставляя шрамов на коже – и Сэм с облегчением вздохнул, без сил плюхнулся на пол и привалился спиной к кровати, на которой лежал без сознания Дин.  
Успели…

Всё началось девять дней назад. Они расследовали очередной случай повального исполнения желаний, только в этот раз никакого колодца с бронзовым Буддой не оказалось, и за желания платили на месте и сразу. Сначала Дин решил, что это дело рук очередного демона перекрёстка, но потом выяснилось, что демон тут ни при чём. В городке Галф-Рок даже перекрёстка не было никакого. Вот совсем. Потому что городок, расположившийся на берегу океана, больше напоминал посёлок – всего две улицы, да и те шли параллельно друг другу. И вот у здешних-то жителей вдруг начали исполняться желания, но все эти желании были какого-то личного характера, даже не совсем материального: то у местного пьянчужки вдруг откуда-то брался едва ли не оперный голос, то обыкновенная домохозяйка, мать пятерых детей, неожиданно становилась редкостной красавицей, то у бабульки восьмидесяти лет в миг отрастала коса до задницы, как когда-то в молодости… То вдруг всегда колотивший жену муженёк начинал прыгать перед ней на задних лапках, заглядывать ей в глазки и приносить охапки полевых цветов, как тогда, в юности.  
Чем расплачивались за желания, стало известно на второй день пребывания в городке. Платили, как выяснилось, тем, что есть, в буквальном смысле – пьянчужка стал хромать на обе ноги; домохозяйка обрела скверный характер, хотя была до этого нежной и любящей матерью; бабульке напрочь отбило память, и она забыла своего мужа, ради которого и хотела вернуть себе утраченную в старости косу… а та дамочка, муж которой снова вспомнил юность, эту самую юность потеряла, превратившись в дряхлую старуху.  
Сэм тогда и решил, что во всём виновата ведьма.  
Он и сам не знал, с чего взял такое, просто почему-то в голове вертелось: ведьма-ведьма-ведьма… И уже вечером третьего дня они решили, что нашли виновницу творящегося бардака.  
Гудрун Линде жила на самом отшибе – маленький домик с покосившейся крышей и облезлыми стенами стоял практически у самого берега океана. Как сказали местные, она переехала сюда недавно, всего-то пару месяцев назад, когда и начались все эти волшебные непотребства.  
Близился вечер, солнце клонилось к закату, когда Винчестеры подошли к её дому. Женщина сидела на ступеньках крыльца и гладила большого чёрного кота, сидящего у неё на коленях. Кот жмурился и так громко мурлыкал, что заглушал даже стрёкот цикад.  
-Миссис Линде? – неуверенно произнёс Сэм.  
Если честно, им с Дином представлялась этакая старуха в лохмотьях, ну, или, на худой конец, какая-нибудь ухоженная домохозяйка вроде тех ведьм с их «книжным клубом». Но перед ними была приятная молодая женщина в летнем белом платье. Она открыто и искренне им улыбалась, когда пригласила их в дом.  
Внутри всё выглядело совсем бедно – из мебели только самое необходимое да полка с четырьмя книгами, которая никак не вписывалась в общую обстановку.  
Миссис Линде усадила гостей за колченогий стол и мягко улыбнулась:  
-Можете звать меня просто Гудрун. Не хотите ли чаю?  
Дин, как обычно, едва не ляпнул, что не отказался бы, но Сэм вовремя наступил ему на ногу, заставляя заткнуться.  
Разговор с Гудрун Сэм так и не запомнил. Кажется, они задавали ей вопросы, кажется, она отвечала… Зато запомнился запах трав в её доме и тот самый кот, уже сидящий на подоконнике.  
Солнце садилось, а точнее, просто тонуло в океане, когда Сэм вдруг с тоской подумал, что после этого дела они снова будут искать способ остановить Лилит, снова ангелы будут пытаться отнять у него Дина… О чём в тот момент думал сам Дин, сказать невозможно.  
Но почему-то у них в руках – у обоих – уже были чашки с чаем, настоянным на травах, и хоть мозг и вопил изо всех сил, что делать этого нельзя, они допили пахнущую мятой жидкость.  
Что было потом, никто из них точно не помнил. Вот только Сэму в память врезалось то, что сказала Гудрун перед самым их уходом:  
-Желание твоё сбудется, но расплатой за это будут страшные мучения. Ты будешь ступать как по острым ножам, и твои ноги буду кровоточить. Но если ответа не будет, стать тебе пеной морской сразу же после седьмой зари.  
И вот на следующий день после этого разговора, когда они проснулись в номере какого-то дешёвого мотеля, находящегося в сотне миль от Галф-Рока, с Дином и случилось несчастье: каждый шаг стал для него настоящей пыткой. Он действительно словно по ножам ходил, резал в кровь ноги, и боль была адской, до крика.  
Первое, что пришло тогда Сэму в голову – не давать Дину ходить. Буквально. Он просто стал носить брата на руках.  
Первые два дня было очень тяжело – в буквальном и переносном смысле этого слова. Потому что, согласитесь, таскать туда-сюда 80 килограмм живого веса, который при этом кричит и упирается, закатывает истерики и требует, чтобы с ним перестали, наконец, нянчиться… это занятие не из лёгких.  
Каждый шаг, пусть даже случайный, даже если Дин просто поставил ногу на пол, наносил глубокие раны на его тело. Раны кровоточили, и кровь не хотела останавливаться. Сэм бегал по номеру в панике, не зная, за что хвататься и что предпринять. Слава Богу, что додумался позвонить Бобби.  
Выслушав сбивчивый рассказ Сэма, Сингер устало вздохнул:  
-Сэм, ты когда-нибудь сказки читал?  
-Какие ещё сказки? – не понял тот.  
-Ну, сказки, для детей. В частности сказки Андерсена. Ну, «Русалочка», мультик диснеевский знаешь?  
-О…  
-Именно. Проклятье, наложенное на Дина, если верить тому, что ты рассказал, слово в слово повторяет условия, поставленные русалочке морской ведьмой. Слушай, Сэм, а что Дин мог пожелать такого? Он ведь голоса не лишился?  
Неееет, Дин голоса совсем не лишился. Матерился и орал благим матом по-прежнему, если Сэм вдруг снова решал взять его на руки, чтобы отнести хотя бы в туалет. При этом приходилось исхитряться всё делать так, чтобы, справляя нужду, Дин ни в коем случае не касался ногами пола. Это было настоящей пыткой. Сэм всё чаще думал о том, что легче повеситься.  
Но на мысли о спасительной воде с морской солью Сэма навела именно история о русалочке. Он перечитал эту сказку вдоль и поперёк, и пришёл к выводу, что бедная русалочка, чтобы успокоить боль и остановить кровь, опускала ноги не просто в холодную воду, как написано в сказке, а в морскую воду. Она же жительница моря, пусть и ставшая человеком.  
Вот только для Дина это стало не меньшей пыткой, чем простое хождение.  
Так прошло четыре дня, и Сэм с ужасом понимал, что времени всё меньше, что он должен найти какой-то ответ, чтобы спасти брата… но что за ответ, чёрт возьми?!  
Он пытался спрашивать Дина, задавал всяческие вопросы, но поначалу его брат упирался, не хотел ничего говорить, а когда Сэм смог-таки достучаться до его упрямых мозгов и объяснить, что от этого зависит, смогут ли они снять проклятье… Едва Дин открыл рот – как тут же потерял сознание. И так было несколько раз подряд – проклятье не давало Дину сказать, какой ответ он должен получить.  
Бобби пытался им помочь – наводил справки, собирал информацию об этой Гудрун Линде. Но всё было бесполезно, никто не знал такую женщину, нигде о ней не было ни слова, и в Галф-Роке отродясь такой не было.  
На словах «никогда не было» Сэм не выдержал. Он отключил телефон и бросил его на кровать, заметался по номеру, а потом схватил ключи от Импалы, готовый выскочить на улицу…  
Остановил его вопль Дина, сидящего с ногами на кровати:  
-Ты куда собрался, придурок?! Одного не пущу, даже не думай!  
Сэм пытался его успокоить:  
-Я только съезжу туда, Дин, найду её и поговорю. Я скоро вернусь, всё будет в порядке!  
-Никуда ты без меня не поедешь! – упрямо повторил Дин и встал с кровати на пол, шагнул, не задумываясь.  
Сэм, вытаращив от ужаса глаза, смотрел, как его брат идёт к нему, кусает от боли губы, оставляет за собой кровавые следы на полу… и лицо его бледнеет с каждый шагом всё больше, он вот-вот хлопнется в обморок.  
И тогда Сэм не выдержал – схватил Дина в охапку, усадил на кровать и снова притащил ведро с водой и морской солью.  
А спустя час они уже ехали в машине в Галф-Рок, и за рулём был Сэм, а Дин спал, свернувшись в клубок на заднем сиденье.  
Как и говорил Бобби, никакой Гудрун Линде в Галф-Роке не оказалось, дом стоял пустой, хлопал на ветру покосившейся дверью. И не было внутри ни колченого стола, ни полки с четырьмя книгами.  
Ничего.

На обратной дороге Сэм поругался с Дином, дошло до того, что Дин на полном ходу схватился за руль, вывернул его, заставляя Сэма притормозить у обочины, пока они не разбились. Они долго кричали друг на друга, Дин всё пытался что-то сказать, но то ему не хватало воздуха, то он на мгновение терял сознание… В конечном итоге Дин распахнул дверь и выскочил наружу. Сэм бросился из машины следом, пытаясь остановить Дина, кричал ему вслед, но тот не слышал, или не хотел слышать.  
Как ему удалось поймать этого придурка ночью в полной темноте, Сэм не знал.

И вот сейчас они снова были в мотеле, Дин спал, оставшись в одной рубашке. Ноги его перестали кровоточить, раны затянулись, дыхание выровнялось.  
Сэм облегчённо вздохнул и встал с пола. Надо теперь убрать ведро, вылить воду, снять с Дина грязную рубашку, одеть его в чистое…  
И лучше не будить, пусть выспится хоть раз.  
Закончив с переодеванием, Сэм сел на свою кровать, снова взял в руки книгу со сказками. Всё, что у них осталось – это сегодняшняя ночь.  
Из головы всё не выходили слова о морской пене. В сказке ведь это где-то было… Сэм принялся судорожно листать страницы книги.  
Он уснул с книжкой в обнимку, когда время было уже далеко за полночь.

Когда на своей кровати зашевелился Дин, что-то пробормотав, Сэм проснулся моментально, вскочил на кровати, как ошпаренный, посмотрел на часы – до рассвета оставался какой-то час.  
-…ди…  
-Что?  
-…не уходи…  
Сэм встал с кровати и подошёл к брату – тот спал, просто бредил во сне.  
-Не оставляй меня больше, Сэмми…  
Не оставляй… легко сказать, когда сам Дин уже через час оставит его, Сэма! Ведь они так и не нашли способ снять проклятье!..  
-Сэм…  
Вспомнилась вся прошедшая неделя, страшная, как кошмарный сон. И споры с братом, утверждавшим, что до сортира он и сам дойти сможет, и попытки как-то облегчить ситуацию, раз уж не выходит совсем избавиться от проклятья… и нервный смех Дина, когда Сэм тащил его на руках в ванную, и то, как Сэм держал в ладонях ступни Дина, пока тот пытался разобраться со своими делами…  
Вспомнилось всё и разом, и если на то пошло, то Сэм готов был терпеть это всю свою жизнь, лишь бы Дин был жив, лишь бы не оставлял его, Сэма…  
-…не уходи…  
И плевать тогда на Руби, плевать на Лилит и на все шестьдесят шесть печатей!..  
-Я не уйду, Дин, не уйду, не оставлю тебя, ни за что… - зашептал Сэм, отчаянно цепляясь за плечи спящего брата. – Клянусь, что больше не оставлю тебя!..  
И тут раздалось тихое:  
-Мяу…  
Дверь номера хлопнула, и Сэм резко обернулся. Но в комнате никого не было, и, наверно, ему только показалось это мяуканье, да померещился, исчезнувший за закрывшейся дверью чёрный кошачий хвост.

Солнце немилосердно светило прямо в лицо, и Сэм повернулся на другой бок, решив поспать ещё немного. Но тут вспомнилась прошедшая ночь, и он резко сел на постели, огляделся по сторонам.  
-Дин?! – вопль получился испуганным, даже каким-то детским.  
Но брата в номере не было, и постель была заправлена…  
-Дин?! – Сэм озирался по сторонам, боясь увидеть где-нибудь на полу мокрое пятно, в которое превратился на рассвете его брат.  
Но пятен не было.  
Сэм вскочил с кровати, благо, что уснул не раздеваясь, схватился за телефон, готовый уже звонить Бобби.  
-Сэмми? – дверь открылась, и в номер вошёл Дин, живой, здоровый, прижимающий к груди пакет с пончиками и два пластиковых стаканчика с кофе. – Слушай, я понимаю, что ночка вчера выдалась не из лёгких…  
Как дышать – Сэм явно забыл. От радости. Потому что Дин спокойно стоял на ногах, и они у него не кровоточили. Сэм подбежал к брату, крепко обнял его и, тихо шмыгнув носом, как в детстве, пробормотал:  
-Ты от меня так просто не избавишься, теперь я всегда буду с тобой.

30-31.03.2009


End file.
